Semiconductor manufacturing processes utilize a variety of different types of process gases that must be delivered with precise timing, in precise quantities, and/or at precise delivery rates and ratios. In some cases, a semiconductor processing tool may utilize ten or more process gases, e.g., 14 different process gases, each of which must have its own separate control hardware. This collection of control hardware, which may include valves, mass flow controllers (MFCs), tubing, fittings, etc., is typically housed in a “gas box,” which is an enclosure or other structure that is typically mounted to the semiconductor processing tool (or in another location nearby).